


After the Masquerade

by fallingisok



Series: The emerald planet fics and archived stories [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, The emerald planet - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Gay Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Player Characters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Silas - Freeform, dnd, emerald planet, mlm, sotlas - Freeform, sotsu - Freeform, sotsu / silas, the emerald planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingisok/pseuds/fallingisok
Summary: So this will be a series of works within a dnd campaign I am a part of. most of these will be non-canonical within the campaign but it will be said beforehand if they're canon. I have the permission of the people who play these characters to use them for this, so if you wanna do something similar to this with your party make sure you get consent.
Relationships: Sotsu, fish bastards, silas - Relationship, silas alpheus, sotlas
Series: The emerald planet fics and archived stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960759
Kudos: 1





	After the Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a series of works within a dnd campaign I am a part of. most of these will be non-canonical within the campaign but it will be said beforehand if they're canon. I have the permission of the people who play these characters to use them for this, so if you wanna do something similar to this with your party make sure you get consent.

The masquerade was slowly coming to a close, but it felt like Silas and Sotsu’s night had just started. The two were at the bar, talking up a storm. For once they were able to have a conversation without fighting. It was odd to Silas to see Sotsu like this, full of life, laughing, speaking freely. He liked this version of Sotsu. It made him feel more comfortable around him. More willing to be honest.  
“Y’know, when we first got here, I fucked a woman behind those curtains.”  
He said as he gestured to the corner. Sotsu laughed, and so did Silas.  
“The worst part is she stole my wallet.”  
He said through chuckles  
“That's rough buddy.”

Sotsu honestly wasn’t shocked by this. Silas always did have a “whoreish” energy to him, and if Sotsu was being honest, it was kinda hot.   
“Hey, by the way, I’m sorry I was such a dick to you before.”  
Silas said. Sotsu smiled wide under his mask, wide enough for the material to warp slightly.  
“It’s fine, I was kinda an ass to be honest.”   
The two sat in silence after that, but it wasn’t awkward. It was comfortable.

“I mean, it was good sex though.”   
Silas chuckled. Sotsu sat awkwardly next to him. It was becoming apparent just how drunk they were. That didn’t seem to matter to Silas as he ordered another round of “the strongest things you have in two cups.”  
“This is a weird question, and I probably wouldn’t ask it if I was drunk, but do you like guys, Sotsu?”  
That caught him off guard. But the alcohol seemed to be helping his brain soften the question and loosen his lips.  
“I mean….yeah. I do. You?”  
Silas nodded. The two sat in the quiet they left, it seemed the whole room had quiet down. The bartender placed the two cups in front of them.

Silas very casually scooted his chair closer to Sotsu, placing a hand on his thigh. This caught Sotsu’s breath in his throat.   
“Even though I’ve only seen half your face, you’re really hot.”  
Silas said so casually as he downed his cup of….whatever it was. Luckily Sotsu has a full face mask, or else Silas would’ve seen the deep blush on his cheeks. Though, he could’ve just blamed it on his buzz.  
“Oh...um….thank you? You’re hot as well?”  
Silas laughed.  
“You don’t need to say it as a question darling, I know I’m hot.”

More silence.  
“You’re just….so tall and pretty and I have barely seen any of you just I just know you’re extremely fucking hot under those rags.”   
Silas explained. Sotsu squeaked out another thank you.   
“I hope you can figure out that I am in fact coming onto you Sotsu, in my own special way. It’s harder when I’m drunk.”  
The things Silas was saying was sobering up Sotsu fast. But he liked them. He wanted to hear more of them.  
“Maybe you should come onto me sober next time.”  
He said. Silas smiled. 

The two finally made proper eye contact for what felt like the first time all evening, but something was different. The energy was different. The way it made each other feel was different. Silas leaned in and whispered.  
“Can you take that mask off so I can kiss you?”  
Sotsu paused to breath in.  
“Yes, but not here.”  
He mumbled loud enough for Silas to understand.  
“Did we ever lock up the closet?”  
Sotsu shook his head. 

The two shot up from their seats and raced to the closet, stumbling a bit but holding onto each other so they didn’t fall, giggling the entire way there. Once they got to the door, silas opened it.  
“After you sir.” He mused, bowing slightly to Sotsu. The two made their way inside. It was quite dark and hard to see. While Sotsu had his back to Silas, he must’ve taken his mask off because by the time Silas had closed the door Sotsu pushed him against it and kissed him.

It was more forceful than Silas would’ve guessed, but it still felt nice. It felt like tension burning away. It felt like those fireworks that Laurence always seemed to have go off. It felt….perfect. Silas felt like he could do this for hours.

“Are we gonna do more than just kissing, captain?”  
Sotsu asked in a sarcastic tone, which may have excited Silas more than it should’ve.   
“We can definitely do more than kiss.”  
It was still very hard to see, but Silas could barely make out Sotsu’s face. It was just as pretty as he imagined it.   
“Have you ever done stuff before.”  
Silas asked without thinking. Neither of them were thinking.  
“Does it matter?”  
“A little bit yeah.”  
“Yes….I have.”  
Sotsu was lucky that Silas didn’t bring up how much he had been blushing.  
“So uh, top or bottom?”  
Silas asked.  
“Bottom I guess, please just kiss me.”

So they did. Sotsu would never admit it sober, but he loved the feeling of Silas’ lips. They were wetter than he expected them to be, but Silas is a fish man. He liked being held by him, even if he had to bend down a bit to reach him. Sotsu heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and suddenly everything sunk in. This was actually happening.

Sotsu very carefully took his own pants off.  
“You have a tattoo.”  
Was all Silas could say, even though he could barely see it. Sotsu snorted.  
“I do. Did you think you and Margo were the only cool ones?”  
Silas laughed, shaking his head. From what he could see, it was beautiful. He didn’t know how far up it went, but maybe he’d get the chance to know some day.

Silas came to his senses and looked around the room. It wasn’t very big, but they had enough room to do things. He did want to check in with his companion though.  
“You’re fine with just doing it here?”  
“Of course, what do you expect me to magic you a bed?”  
Silas rolled his eyes.  
“When you said you were a bottom, I didn’t expect you to be a brat.”  
He said as he pulled something out of his boot. He honestly didn’t think he’d ever need it, but here he was. He grabbed the small bottle of lube and opened it with a popping sound. He put some on his dick and lined himself up with Sotsu. The latter grabbed him by his jaw, kissing him hard again.

Sotsu had hiked one of his legs up, wrapping it around the others waist to make it easier for Silas. The other gripped his hand under his knee, holding him steady.  
“You ready?”  
Sotsu nodded. With a quick hard thrust, Silas was in. Sotsu had forgotten what this felt like, and it felt so much better than he remembered. Silas quickly found a pace that was nice for the two of them. Soon the quiet closet was filled with panting and moans.

Even though Silas had just done this only a handful of hours earlier, this felt so much better. He had his face shoved into sotsu’s shoulder as he was focusing on his thrusting and his rhythm. He felt amazing. He gently bit down on the thick jacket to silence his groaning a bit. The last thing he wanted was to get caught.

“F-fuck you’re good at this.”  
Sotsu mumbles into Silas’ neck. The other chuckled. They both knew this entire thing would 1. Never happen while they were sober and 2. Probably never happen again, so they both internally had decided to make the most of it. Silas pushed Sotsu’s leg up slightly higher so he’d be able to go deeper, picking up his pace as well. Sotsu started to moan louder and breathing harder. Silas kept hitting him in the perfect spot and his brain was going haywire. He started to suck on Silas’ neck, leaving marks that would definitely be seen tomorrow but he didn’t care all that much. They could always blame it on something else. But the both of them would know. 

Silas’ thrusting was applying some much needed pressure on Sotsu’s dick, causing him to let out a particularly loud moan.   
“I’m close.”  
“Me too.”  
Silas picked up his speed again, going as fast as he could in this situation. It wasn’t long until he buried his face deeper in Sotsu’s shoulder as he finished with a groan. He reached down, snaking his hand between their bodies to grab Sotsu’s dick, jerking him to completion.

The two stood there for a bit, not exactly knowing what to do as they caught their breath. Silas removed himself, cleaning up as best as he could in the dimly lit room. Sotsu pulled his pants up, encouraging Silas to do that same. Silas picked up Sotsu’s mask from behind him and handed it over to him.  
“So uh….we promise to never speak of this?”  
“Agreed.”  
And with that, Sotsu left the closet. Silas sighed and waited a moment before leaving, knowing this was just another one night stand in the captains large book.


End file.
